


Dance Me To The End Of Love

by thathardcoreshipper



Category: Dance Me To End Of Love, Dance Me To The End Of Love - The Civil Wars, The Civil Wars (Band), The Civil Wars - Fandom
Genre: F/M, One Night Stand, Smut, Song fic, Songfic, forbidden relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 00:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10348620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thathardcoreshipper/pseuds/thathardcoreshipper
Summary: “this is so wrong” Joy said between the kiss“uh-uh” John-Paul nodded and kissed her back. She kissed him passionately. Her lips on his is burning like a fire.The grip of John-Paul hands in her waits become tighter.





	

_Dance me to your beauty with a burning violin_

“this is so wrong” Joy said between the kiss

“uh-uh” John-Paul nodded and kissed her back. She kissed him passionately. Her lips on his is burning like a fire.

The grip of John-Paul hands in her waist become tighter.

 

_Dance me through the panic 'til I'm gathered safely in_

“we should stop” she said again, but her hands wont let go of his neck.

“we should” he said and nibble her neck. Playfully bite it, and she let out a moan.

 

_Lift me like an olive branch and be my homeward dove_

He pushed her to the wall, pinned her. And pulling her body to him.

Her hands are in his back, caressing him possesively.

 

_And dance me to the end of love_

_Dance me to the end of love_

Her hands grip the band of his pants. He lift her. She wrap her feet around his waist. They’re breathing hard. She let out a moan when he took her one of breast  in his mouth, and playfully bitting her nipple.

 

_Let me see your beauty when the witnesses are gone_

 

“bed?” he says in her ears.

She can feel him hard againts her wetness.

She just nodded. Cant seems to get herself together.

_Let me feel you moving like they do in Babylon_

 

He put her on the bed. Their lips never break apart. Their kisses become mess. And they breath shorter.

“pants” joy says between the kiss, “off”she’s been stumbling with his pants and get really frustrated of too much fabric between them. She grunt.

He chuckles between the kiss. And kick his pants off.

 

_Show me slowly what I only know the limits of_

He get on his knees and kissing and caressing her inner thigh. She moans at that.

His mustaches, tickles, and his kisses were tender. The  went to her sensitive spot.

She moans louder and pull his hair. But he didn’t stop caressing her.

 

_And dance me to the end of love_

 

She close her eyes, feels like coming. But she pull him up. And kisses him.

“together..” thats the only words she can let out.

 

_Please_

He was hard, and pressing against her. She’s grunting and moaning.

“take me..” she whisper in his ear, make him moan of her soft breath that tickles his neck.

He enter her, slowly. Once he inside of her, she feels so full and complete. They move slowly, finding the right pace.

 

_Dance me to the end of love_

They movement become faster and faster. Her nails digging in his back. And her teeth sunk in his arm, trying to hold the moan.

He feels her about to come. And they both let out a moan, when they come together.

They breath rigged. And they’re sweaty. He still inside her, trying to catching his breath.

It takes a while for him to lay on his back.

“what have we done?” she asked him.

He just staring at her. His eyes were intense.

She looking back at him. Her eyes, tell everything. She love him.

“we cant do this again..” she place a hand in his cheek, caressing him.

She kissed the tip of his mouth and get up from the bed.

Gathering her clothes in the floor. And get out from his room.

 

_Dance me to the wedding now_

_Dance me on and on_

 

“Hi” she said, the next morning she saw John-Paul

“Hi” he said it back to her with his tender smile

They sit next to each other. The “Writing Camp” that they’re attending is getting more and more interesting for both of them. They start singing and composing song in harmony.

 

_Dance me very tenderly_

_And dance me very long_

 

After the camp is over, they know they had to get back to their own activities. His Wive and Her Husband are waiting at home.

They were at the parking lot when Joy, spot John-Paul putting his guitar in his back seat of the car.

“Going home?” She said as she approaching him.

“Well, Where else could I’d be?” He said jokingly. He look at her longingly. The memories of that night still vividly clear in his mind.

“Guess, you right” She smile sadly. She knows, she’ll missed him. And she knows it’s wrong.

 

_We're both of us beneath our love_

_We're both of us above_

 

His phone’s ringing breaking their silence. “Sorry..” He mumble and took his phone from his pocket.

**Jenny Calling..**

His heart is beating fast at the name of his wive popped out the screen. He look back at Joy, “I have to take this” He gesturing the phone.

“Well, Okay.. Hmm, I guess. Goodbye then.” She let out a hand to shake.

He look at her hand, and hesitantly take it.

“Good bye” He said and look at her in her eyes. There’s a tinge of sadness in her eyes.

She gave him a sad smile and head back to her car.

 

_And dance me to the end of love_

 

**Nate, I’m on my way home.**

**Need something?**

As soon as she sit in her car, she texted her husband to let him know she’s on her way back.

She bite her lower lips and sighing hard.

“Guess, we’re going home” she said to herself.

 

_Won't you dance me to the end of love_

 

 

**John-Paul White on Interview with INDEPENDENT.CO.UK in 2012**

**'It was like a dance where I knew I could lead her, but she could lead me, too'**

**Author's Note:**

> How is it? Do you guys enjoy it?  
> It's my first time writing smut tho.  
> Also, what john paul said in the end of my fic is true.  
> Well, sorry for bad grammer.


End file.
